bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript:Wirewolf
Act One FADE IN: |'EXT. CANIS LUNIS - NIGHT' We have our establishing shot. The camera sweeps across a canyon and two planets across the night sky, with fog and mist covering the landscape. Pan downwards to the mist clearing to reveal TY PARSEC and SENTRY ONE, followed closely by sensors. ' SENTRY ONE' Nothing on sensors, Ranger Parsec. '' TY PARSEC enters from the left into the frame. He's not a happy camper. '' ' TY PARSEC' '' (He sighs)'' Nothin’ ever is''. (He glances over his shoulder at the robot to jerk a thumb to his left'') Whaddaya say we go find nothing in Sector Four? '' They walk offscreen. '' '' We watch as TY, SENTRY ONE, and the sensors come over the horizon. We then pop up behind them.'' ' SENTRY ONE' Sector Four looks clear too, sir. ' TY PARSEC' '' Ty turns around, sarcasm evident.'' Really? That's a surprise. '' Cut to a bird's eye view over everyone. ' '' Upwards while Ty speaks. '' Another dead-end assignment on a backwater rock. I'm STARVING for some action. (O.S) ''We stop on a figure hanging upside from a tree branch. ''EXTREME CLOSE UP-- '' ''' NOS-4-A2 And'' I'm'' starving for some energy. Fade to black as we slide into next scene. '' ''We pan closer and pass the trees to what appears to be a station hidden in the fog and mist. '' 'DISSOLVE TO-- ''' '' '' Downwards to everyone as they walk to the station. '' ' TY PARSEC''' C’mon, please''.'' Turn off the sensors, you’re just wasting power. '' '' SENTRY ONE is suddenly tackled from the left side. Ty stops, bewildered, before he cringes and his hair is blown off to the side. A brief shot of his back as he turns around, with a rather scared look on his face. Uh, where are you? From up above, we see the sensors still shining lights while Ty looks around in fear. PAN TO-- ''' '' '' ''A bush with red light shining behind it and an electricial sound emitting from the bush. Part of Ty's body is in the shot. He turns his body slowly to make his way over. '' ''The bush is highlighted in red. Ty comes from over it, wary. He places a hand over it as he witnesses what's going on. ''' SENTRY ONE '' '' (O.S)'' Looosing powwww..... '' As he says this, we see through Ty's POV. We see the back of NOS-4-A2, feeding on the robot’s energy. He stops for a minute, and then he turns around, hissing as we see a torn out spot on the robot’s body. The image is very gruesome here.'' ' TY PARSEC' Taken aback, he throws hands in air, very scared. Sweet Mother of Venus! Cut back to NOS-4-A2, who sprouts his wings, as blue electricity briefly erupts from his chest. He puts out his hands as he slowly makes his way to Ty. Ty falls back onto the ground, with the sensors in the air. He fearfully starts crawling away. NOS-4-A2 floating malevolently behind him as Ty crawls. He stops and pauses as he sees, and we see, the sensors flying away, disappearing into the mists. Back to Ty as he is still on the ground. He gasps as NOS-4-A2 floats right above him. NOS-4-A2 hisses and prepares to attack Ty. Ty turns around, afraid but is going to fight NOS-4-A2 His fingers tap onto his left arm, as if to type in a command. He then places his left hand on his right arm, shooting out a laser from his wrist. The laser hits NOS-4-A2 in the chest and he immediately rockets off into the air, leaving behind him a trail of blue mist. Ty watches the energy vampire fly off, the blue trail of mist evaporating as NOS-4-A2 heads to the green celestial body. Next cut shows a close-up of Ty. He's leaning into the camera from the left, gaping. He blinks two times, and then looks down, concern suddenly crossing his face. We then see Ty crawl over to the robot, who is on his side, with nothing indicating he’s alive. ' (MORE)' '' Ty turns the robot onto his side as he asks,'' Sentry One, are you alright? Cut to the back of Ty's head and Sentry One on the ground. SENTRY ONE turns his head to look at Parsec. '' '''SENTRY ONE' Weakly, he responds: You...got...your action, sir. Cut to Ty, who quickly kneels upwards and opens his communicator on his left arm to talk to Star Command. He looks afraid and apprehensive. '' '''TY PARSEC ' Uh, uh, Ranger Ty Parsec reporting to Star Command. We have a situation on, uh, planet Canis Lunis.' ' BEAT. '' ''He briefly turns away from his communicator as he has an epiphany. He smiles and turns back to his communicator, '' Nothing I can't handle. ''Sentry One’s arms spring up and he clasps onto Ty’s arm, with Ty taken aback. SENTRY ONE It's an energy vampire! Send backup! Sentry One falls down, letting go of Ty's arm. Dust rises up and then evaporates. Ty quickly leans over his communicator, alarmed. TY PARSEC '' He shakes his head as he says, '' Uh, s-scratch that. Uh, no, no. Situation under control. He smiles in eager confidence once more. '' I can handle this. ''He crouches down as he hear NOS-4-A2 behind him. '' ''Cut to scene to' reveal Ty on his knees, Sentry One’s body lying next to him, motionless. Ty looks up, seeing the cape disappear off screen. '' ''Cut back to Ty, who looks down at his communicator again. He whispers, with some apprehension, '' I'm PRETTY sure I can handle this. ''He looks up and gets onto one knee. '' ''PAN TO-- '' '' '' The camera pans up from Ty to the green moon with NOS-4-A2 flying into it. ''------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' |'''EXT. CANIS LUNIS SKY - NIGHT Cut to Star Cruiser 42, as it spins and flies over the green moon. ' BUZZ LIGHTYEAR (Voiceover)' Touchdown on Canis Lunis in five minutes. |'INT. STAR CRUISER 42' We're on 42's bridge, with TEAM LIGHTYEAR in view. BUZZ LIGHTYEAR, MIRA NOVA and BOOSTER MUNCHAPPER are all in their respective seats and XR is in his own standing position. Camera closes up on Buzz as he smiles and says, BUZZ LIGHTYEAR It's gonna be great to see my old buddy Ty Parsec again. We see Booster, who leans over his machine and responds, ' BOOSTER MUNCHAPPER' You two are legends at the Academy. Oh! Tell me about the time you saved Ty from the flesh-eating drill wasp. We follow the camera from Booster to Mira. She yawns and places her head in a hand and looks away, bored. '' ''Cut to behind Booster's head, Buzz turns in his seat to explain....and is somehow able to keep the ship going without looking forward. BUZZ LIGHTYEAR Well, Booster, there we were... ' BOOSTER MUNCHAPPER' As he's saying this line, he motions with his hands above his head and places hands on cheeks, as if to make a face. Oh, no, no, wait! How about when you saved him from the brain ticks of Betahart 4? That one's creepier. XR, who's hiding behind the glass tube with fear, comes out. XR Speakin' of creepy, tell me ''why (wheels closer to camera and out from behind glass tube)'' we're flying right into the clutches of NOS-4-A2! (grips his hands) My nerve servos are frying! We're back to Buzz, now in the foreground and XR in the background. ' BUZZ LIGHTYEAR' Because, XR, (he turns to look at XR from his seat) he's been feedin' at a top secret energy facility that's critical to the Galactic Alliance. (grips his fist and grins confidently) We've gotta stop him. Cut back to XR, who throws his arms in the air with frustration. XR I couldn't agree more, but why me?! ME?! Why m-?! (wheels over to the right, where we see Booster in view as XR rants) ''What does Star Command think the X in my name stands for, "eXpendable"?! '''BOOSTER MUNCHAPPER' Doesn't it? Mira's in her seat. She turns around as she says, MIRA NOVA Hey, we can take on that energy vampire. You took him down the last time, no problem. A-Alright, granted you were (cut to XR, nervously fidgeting his hands while Mira speaks off-screen) ''under his mind control for a week, and then ''(cut to Booster, who lowers his ears for a brief second as if confused) you almost destroyed Star Command, (we go back to Mira) ''well ''(slightly chuckles) now that I'm thinkin' about it, that was a HUGE problem, hm. (She puts a hand to her chin, as if thinking it over) XR wheels up to Buzz, giving him something. From Buzz's POV, we see what he looks at what XR just gave him, which is a card of some sort with XR's picture on it. He responds rather calmly, '' '''XR' My gear and circuit donor card. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- |'EXT. CANIS LUNIS SKY - NIGHT' Star Cruiser 42 enters the atmosphere of Canis Lunis, past a giant pink planet, and a pair of smaller celestial bodies, one red and one blue. 42 passes them and then disappears off-screen, before we head down to the energy facility, where the green celestial body appears to be hovering above the facility. '' ''Ty's leaning against a crate with arms crossed and a foot on the crate, looking VERY annoyed. SENTRY TWO, his new partner, is standing beside him. '' ' TY PARSEC''' Star Command didn't have to send backup. Sentry Two turns from him to watch the Star Cruiser land, with dust flying. Ty glares at the ship. '' I'm on top of this situation. ''From a BIRD'S EYE VIEW, we see Ty and Sentry Two. Ty gets off the crate to walk over a few feet. '' Oh well, just as long as they didn't send- ''Ty stops walking and places his fists on his hips. Buzz is in the Star Cruiser, standing in an open doorway with a grin and arms outstretched. We close in on him as he warmly greets Ty. BUZZ LIGHTYEAR TY! Buddy! He laughs. TY PARSEC -HIM! (Ty groans and bangs across his glass helmet two times in frustration with Sentry Two watching him. He's not happy to see Buzz. Ty looks off to the side to quietly moan) ''Where's a wormhole when ya need one? '' Ty turns to see Buzz come into view and saluting. BUZZ LIGHTYEAR This is like a rescue reunion. The rest of Team Lightyear is there as they watch Ty and Buzz interacting. TY PARSEC Ty's still glaring at Buzz as he responds in a deadpan tone. Yeaaaaaah, what is it, our fifieth? Ty turns to face us, but looks off to the side, while Buzz puts a hand around Ty's shoulder and enthusiastically tries to correct him. BUZZ LIGHTYEAR Oh, it couldn't have been more than twenty times, tops! He pumps a fist. Booster looks over some papers, graphs perhaps. BOOSTER MUNCHAPPER Um, he's right Buzz,'' (looks up to look at Buzz and nod with Mira looking up at him with arms crossed and a smile on her face), it really IS fifty. '' Ty begins to walk off-screen. TY PARSEC Uh-huh. The Rangers and Sentry Two head inside the energy facility with XR trailing behind everyone. He trails by to tread besides Sentry Two. XR So...I hear you have an energy vampire...(whispers and puts hand close to mouth) Hey, just between us robots, where are the good hiding places on this berg? XR looks up at Sentry Two while Sentry Two looks down at XR, his red eye on him. SENTRY TWO Eh, air ducts four through seven, (he looks back up) but you didn't hear it from me. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- |'INT. ENERGY FACILITY' One of the Ranger's hands is on a SCANNER. The large machine speaks in a male monotone voice and a green line pops up like a heart monitor whenever it talks. SCANNER Ranger Ty Parsec. Pass. Ty removes his hand. '' ''Ty steps forward and motions with his hands to the machine, acting as a guide to Team Lightyear. TY PARSEC Now if you'd each do the same- Procedure, y'know. He crosses his arms and looks off to the side, as if impatient and wanting them to get this overwith. Buzz and Booster are standing by while Mira is off to the side fixing her hair. BOOSTER MUNCHAPPER He puts his hands in the air like the fanboy he is as he motions to Buzz, who's looking mighty proud of himself. As if you didn't know THE Buzz Lightyear. Ty's still glaring and something snaps after Booster talks. Taken aback, he clenches his fists. TY PARSEC HEY! At my post, we go by the book! Nobody's (he motions with his hands) special. '' Buzz goes to the machine.'' BUZZ LIGHTYEAR Ty's right, Booster. You can never be too thorough. Ty clenches his fists and grits his teeth as he watches Buzz do his thing. Buzz places his hand on the scanner. SCANNER Ranger Buzz Lightyear- A WORM EYE VIEW of Buzz and Booster. Holder of the Galactic Starburst, the Order of a Thousand Suns, the Cos....(the machine starts to slur)...mic ...pul...sarrr of glory...(Buzz and Booster frown at the machine as it shuts down) The culprit is Ty, holding the plug in his hand and is scowling. TY PARSEC Alright, we're wasting valuable time here. He tosses the plug onto the floor. Booster and Mira give each other uncomfortable looks. |'INT. ENERGY FACILITY ROOM-MOMENTS LATER' A group of Star Command workers are in a room with lightbulb-shaped lights, as we see Team Lightyear follow Ty into the room. The team look around the room as Ty shows them around. PAN TO-- '' '' '' '''BOOSTER MUNCHAPPER So, Ranger Parsec, whatcha cookin' here? TY PARSEC ' Well- ''A female worker is at the controls. Ty enters from stage left and explains with hand on hip. -we collect radiation from the planet's green moon- The monitor shows an image of the satelite and green moon as Ty's hand motions along. '' ''(off-screen) ''-and then we convert it into pure energy. ''We're back toTy, with hand still on his hip. He starts smiling and puffing his chest in pride. Codename: Operation Moonbeam. XR crosses his arms and grumpily retorts, '''XR Doing business as the NOS-4-A2 buffet. BIRD'S EYE VIEW of Team Lightyear and Ty as the machine generates electricity above them. Ty comes into view and motions while he speaks. TY PARSEC This energy has the potential to be bigger than crystallic fusion. We move in on Ty, as he looks directly upwards and grins with confidence. That's right. The grumpy XR still has his arms crossed and Booster appears perplexed. XR 'Course it does. Buzz walks up next to Ty, who places his arms down at his side and frowns in seriousness. '' '''BUZZ LIGHTYEAR' So let's get down to business. He leans a bit forward and looks around, as if suspicious. ''Where'd the energy vampire attack? ''He looks to Ty after he's done searching. TY PARSEC He jerks a thumb to his left. ''The body's over here. ''XR freaks out and immediately treads away from the camera. He shakes his hands as he does so before he's cornered. XR He nervously smiles. And I'll just be over here, y'see, counting rivets in the wall.'' One, two, three... ''Buzz is standing over a covered up body on a table, lights shining and hanging brightly above his head. He looks a bit distressed and sad. XR continues to count. '' '''XR (O.S)' Oops! Lost count, start over. One, two... Buzz pulls the cover off to reveal the body of Sentry One, now lifeless. Mira comes into view and looks over the robot. MIRA NOVA Uh-huh. She points to the bite marks on Sentry One. ''Bite marks on the power pack. This is CLEARLY the work of NOS-4-A2. ''She looks back at the bite marks. ''Then again, could just be a robot hickey. ''She laughs, even gripping Sentry One's head! '' ''Buzz rolls his eyes at Mira's horrible joke as he slightly covers up Sentry One'. Can you imagine, two robots? SENTRY THREE and SENTRY FOUR look at each other in confusion. Ty, on the other hand, seems irritated, with hands on hips. Buzz enters the frame from stage right. '' '''BUZZ LIGHTYEAR' Uh, thank you, Mira. We'll start a search right away and find that energy vampire, (he smiles and and leans a bit towards Ty, as if sharing some inside joke with him), and uh, (leans back and slightly pumps a fist) like I always said back at the Academy, (points a finger in the air, keeping one of his hands on his hips, and is proud to yell) ''"Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!" ''Buzz laughs and puts a hand on Ty's shoulder, Ty looking at his hand as if it were a bug. After the brief moment of laughter, Buzz removes his hand and places it back on his hip. '' '''TY PARSEC' He groans and places a hand to his face, then turns away from Buzz. He's not looking forward to this at all. No matter how many times I hear that, (he looks at Buzz, his voice dripping with sarcasm) it still sounds fresh. Ty exits the frame, leaving Buzz behind. Mira and Booster are observing Ty's behavior, with Mira the most observant. She looks slightly worried before glaring and shooting Booster a side glance. MIRA NOVA'' '' Does Ty seem a little testy to you? The camera pans down to Mira's arms akimbo on her hips, and Booster's legs as XR comes between Booster and Mira. '' '''XR' Testy? Are you looking for testy? Booster and Mira, who removes her hands from her hips, leave the frame to catch up with Ty and Buzz. 'Cause I can give you testy! How about this?! XR starts wheeling off-screen, then we cut to a bird's eye view of the room. We follow XR, the rest of Team Lightyear and Ty out of the room. I'M relieving my worst nightmare, and you're worried about what's eating Ty! We see workers working, Sentry One on the table, and the camera panning over the Rangers. It comes to a stop at the doorway, where we see Ty slumping over, the entrance opening up as everyone files out. Can we have a little robot empathy here? ----------------------------------------------------------- |'EXT. CANIS LUNIS - NIGHT' We're now outside with two of the sensors floating above the ground. We're seeing through eerie mist around the facility. The satelite's still collecting green moon energy. One of the sensors comes in the frame, shining light onto us. Buzz then appears behind it, stepping around cautiously, looking around his environment. He stops for a minute, turning slightly to the left, and then walks forward, thus doing a body wipe. '' ''Fade slightly to black before we're in a bird's eye view of Booster and Ty, a couple of sensors floating above them as well. '' '''BOOSTER MUNCHAPPER' Tell me about the time Buzz saved you from the chest-bursting vipers of Mothroth- We're with the duo. Ty is silently walking, very agitated, while Booster is excitedly motioning with his hands, completely oblivious to Ty's attitude. '' -he's so modest. I-I'm sure Buzz left out some of the REALLY choice heroic stuff. ''Ty stops and turns to face Booster. TY PARSEC Alright. Hiss. Blam. Buzz Lightyear (motions with a hand, as if to point at something) to the rescue. The end. (turns to start walking again, slumping a bit) '' ''Booster frowns in disappointment. BOOSTER MUNCHAPPER Buzz tells it better. Ty, who has his torso turned to Booster, shrugs. TY PARSEC Hey, I'd love to elaborate, but-''(he intentionally smashes his communicator against a nearby tree. He rubs it up and down the trunk to damage the device. After a few minutes, he stops and brings his arm close to him. The communicator's now damaged as it shows wires.)'' Oh, would you look at that? My communicator's busted. (He walks off while smirking a bit.) Booster's disappointment disappears and he's now smiling and laughing, like Ty was joking. BOOSTER MUNCHAPPER Oh, come on! (puts up a hand as if to scoff) ''Ranger suits have a backup! ''Ty walks away, following the sensors. Booster, with a bit of a bounce in his steps, follows after them. You can't fool me! We're back with Buzz, tiptoeing with care. One of the sensors above him is shining its light. Suddenly, he tenses up as he looks at the ground. He kneels down and holds up a sensor with two bite marks in it. '' '''BUZZ LIGHTYEAR' Hmm...dead battery. Buzz looks off to the side in thought. He's close. He looks up. His eyebrows crease upwards a bit as we see parts of wings come over the camera. NOS-4-A2 is hanging upside down like a bat on a tree branch. He exposes his fangs and screeches before fully opening his wings, with the stars and green moon in the background. Very close. (His tone is somewhat timid.) Buzz is still kneeling a few feet away as he drops the battery by the tree trunk. NOS-4-A2 suddenly flies off the branch and comes toward Buzz, knocking him to the ground. The camera follows Buzz's fall. NOS-4-A2 takes off into the air, dust kicking in. As the dust around Buzz evaporates, we see his back before turning his body to the camera, but looks at the communicator on his left arm and opens it as he speaks into it. Around him blue mist is everywhere. Uh, I spotted him! NOS-4-A2 is flying into the night sky, the green moon in full view with the satellite picking up green energy. '' ''He swoops down and then comes to rest upon a tree branch, grabbing it to land on it, his red-orangish energy wings spread out. He looks up to the satellite absorbing the green energy, with the green moon in the background. '' '''NOS-4-A2' He licks his lips. Mm-mm. Lovely. A brief shot of the satellite and the green energy, the green moon big. Power. My favorite dish. (O.S.) NOS-4-A2 stiffens up in surprise as we hear a familiar whirring sound. From NOS-4-A2's perch on the tree branch, we see XR treading all by his lonesome self. We see NOS-4-A2's claws. We see through NOS-4-A2's POV briefly. Through his eye, we see red and diagnostics, words like 'tracking' and numbers increasing. '' '(MORE)' Hmm...robot. (O.S) ''NOS-4-A2 licks his lips. I'll never get full from one. Cut to a brief take of NOS-4-A2 from a worm's eye view. He swoops downwards from the tree branch towards the camera and the green moon is behind the tree and energy vampire. XR's looking down and doesn't see NOS-4-A2. Finally, he looks up to see a shadow creeping over him and he screams, his yellow eyes growing small in fear and green irises in place of his normally all-yellow eyes. WORM'S EYE VIEW of Buzz flying with his jet pack. He's soaring over the trees and the sky, with the green moon near him. '' ''We hear XR's screams off-screen. Buzz looks down and gasps: he sees NOS-4-A2 about to attack XR. BIRD'S EYE VIEW of Buzz; he is higher than NOS-4-A2 and XR. We hear XR scream out, XR A little help here! Cut to Buzz talking through his communicator...which is closed for some reason. He glares. BUZZ LIGHTYEAR He's heading for XR! We're back at the energy facility with the satelite still collecting green moon energy. The green moon lurks behind. Ty enters from stage right. TY PARSEC Not on my post. He runs over to XR and NOS-4-A2, the camera following him. We briefly see Buzz flying downwards as well. '' I'LL do the rescuing. ''XR's backing into the wall. He nervously greets the energy vampire. XR Oh, for goodness sake, look who it is- Cut to NOS-4-A2 as he retracts his wings while XR, off-screen, talks. (O.S)-My old dark master, NOS-4-A2. My gosh. Y-you're a sight for sore eyes is what you are. Hold on a second here. He briefly turns to the side, yelling. A little backup, please! SERIES OF SHOTS: A) Buzz flying downwards like Superman, one fist in front of him, the other underneath him. '' ''B) Ty running and glaring with determination, all seen from a WORM'S EYE VIEW. '' ''C) We're back NOS-4-A2 and XR. The camera's behind the energy vampire as XR speaks again. (MORE) '' XR leans further back against the wall. '' How's it goin'? How are you? You know what? W-we should get together sometime. Cut to close-up of NOS-4-A2, as he stalks further into the camera as XR continues talking. We should do lunch sometime. Cut to XR, smiling nervously and fearfully now. '' No lunch. No lunch for you! ''NOS-4-A2 is inches from XR. Not that you have a weight problem, (NOS-4-A2 advances on him), '''cause on you, looks good, ''(NOS-4-A2 grasps XR's helmet), looks VERY good. (XR braces himself) Suddenly, NOS-4-A2 is attacked from the right by Ty, saving XR. Panning shot of Ty and NOS-4-A2 rolling for a few minutes before Ty is on top of the energy vampire and wrestling with him. The energy vampire then lifts up Ty and throws him onto his back, and proceeds to bite Ty's suit in the right shoulder. '' ''Close up of the energy vampire sucking energy out of Ty's suit, with Ty looking on helplessly, eyes widening. '' '''TY PARSEC' Losing power... (he half-lids his eyes and looks up as he struggles to breathe) ''....can't....breathe... ''Buzz stops in flight. when he sees Ty in trouble. He looks to his left. From his POV, we see the satellite still collecting green moon energy. BUZZ LIGHTYEAR Rescue 51! Here we go.' 'He flies upwards out of camera view. Buzz flys to the satellite, turning its position to focus down towards the ground, the green energy being shown right into the camera for a brief moment. NOS-4-A2's still sucking the energy out of Ty’s suit, Ty’s expression limp as if passed out. Suddenly, the green light is upon NOS-4-A2 and Ty, and the energy vampire lets go of Ty, stiffens up and screams in pain. He looks up and sees into the energy, light coming out of his red eye. NOS-4-A2 Power's- Mira and Booster appear and watch NOS-4-A2 being drained of energy, Ty's on the ground, as if trying to get back up. -drained! NOS-4-A2's still being drained of energy and screaming in pain. Ty suddenly grabs hold of him. NOS-4-A2 then struggles to try to escape out of Ty’s clutches. Must escape! TY PARSEC You’re not going (the energy vampire tears at Ty’s suit, revealing Ty’s skin) anywhere, pal! NOS-4-A2 places his hands on Ty’s helmet and elbow, biting directly into Ty’s skin, causing him to scream out. Thus, he lets go of NOS-4-A2 and falls to the ground. '' '''NOS-4-A2' Blargh! Close-up of NOS-4-A2. '' I never drink…(rubs his mouth with his arm)'' blood. Cut to a bird’s eye view of NOS-4-A2 flying high, Mira shooting a laser at him. We see Ty on the ground. '' 'PAN TO--''' NOS-4-A2 flying upwards out of sight. Ugh, now I’ve lost my appetite completely. Ty's getting up from the ground, holding his bite marks as he glares and grits his teeth in pain. Buzz lands from flying, watching Ty holding his arm. He reaches out to touch it. '' '''BUZZ LIGHTYEAR' You alright, buddy? Ty sees Buzz trying to touch the wound and he jerks away from Buzz, irritated at him. TY PARSEC It’s just a scratch. I’ll be fine. He walks past Buzz and slumps a bit, closing his eyes in frustration. '' '' XR comes out of hiding from a bush, his treads sticking out. He then ''throws off the bush as he says with a smile,'' '''XR Ty! My man! The camera follows XR as he wheels over to Ty, where he is standing there, holding his bitten arm and looking very serious. Mira watches XR wheel to Ty. My hero! You sure saved my can, and when I say can,'' (leans slightly forward to Ty with a hand to his face, like he’s sharing a secret)'' I think I know what I’m talkin’ about. Not that I'' was scared or anything, because ''(he crosses arms arrogantly) I think we know I’m not. Cut to Booster with a wide grin. '' '''BOOSTER MUNCHAPPER' Yeah, but did you see the way Buzz saved Ty? As he says this, he exits off-camera and we see Buzz behind him inspecting his hand. Booster comes over to Ty. Mira and XR are off to the side. WOW! Wait till I tell everyone back at Star Command! We see Ty looking and frowning up at Booster. He's aggravated by what Booster just said and resorts to his trademark sarcasm. TY PARSEC Oh, would you? (rolls his eyes upward) I’m sure they can wait to hear how BUZZ (glares back at Booster) saved me again. (He smiles, although it’s a very tight one) Make that call, please. TY'S POV BOOSTER MUNCHAPPER Booster's grinning from ear to ear. He salutes with enthusiasm, completely unaware of Ty's sarcasm. Right away, sir! He turns around and runs back to the energy facility, hands flailing in the air. Ty blinks in bewilderment and then does a facepalm to his forehead, as he does a headdesk to his helmet. He groans and then starts walking, passing an amused Buzz. We follow him. TY PARSEC Sarcasm is lost on the big one. He hugs his arms as he walks back to the facility, turning his back to us. Buzz is looking at Ty's form with a neutral frown. Mira enters the frame. MIRA NOVA Uh, Buzz, do you sense'' (points to Ty)'' something might be wrong with Ty? As she says this, she leans to Buzz to softly share her concern. BUZZ LIGHTYEAR Well, of course I do. That bite's gotta smart. MIRA NOVA No, n-I meant, a LITTLE…''(makes motion with her fingers to prove her point)'' deeper. BUZZ LIGHTYEAR Ooohh…yeah, it’s just a flesh wound. He’ll be fine in a day or two. He pumps a fist and grins. Now let’s get this place secured for the night in case that energy vampire comes back! He leaves off-screen. Mira stares back at him as she stammers and points a finger to try to stop Buzz. MIRA NOVA No-I-I-eh… Mira stands there and slouches, giving up and sighing. |'INT. ENERGY FACILITY' We're inside a room filled with boxes, crates, janitorial supplies, shelves, and other things. The light of the green moon is shone through a window. Ty opens the metal door with his left hand as he clutches his wound with his right hand. '' '''TY PARSEC' Buzz Lightyear to the rescue! Buzz Lightyear (he closes door and walks into the moonlight) to the BIG,'' (takes off his upper half of his suit)'' FAT- (Ty takes off his suit as he holds it in his hands) -rescue!’ (he looks down on it, sighing) '' ''Ty walks over to the window, still clutching his arm. '' There’s GOT to be a Ranger station somewhere in the universe where HE can’t find me. ''We see a shot of the green moon through the window, glowing softly. '' '(O.S)' Maybe I’ll transfer to Alpha Centauri- ''We go back to Ty. No one ever finds THAT place. A strange mechanical noise is heard. Ty turns to his arm with a rather puzzled yet serious expression on his face. He sees WIRES coming out of his arm, showing…blood? He screams as he watches, and then walks off camera, gritting his teeth in pain. SERIES OF SHOTS: A) Ty's facing away, his back to us, still screaming, and now gripping his bite wound, with wires still waving around. He rapidly turns around, eyes squeezed shut, and now grips his wrist. His human, five-fingered fist changes into a four-clawed, mechanical ‘paw’. '' ''B) The camera is now at a WORM'S EYE VEW of Ty as he leans into camera, teeth gritted and eyes squeezed in pain, still groaning in pain, wires now attaching to his neck! Electricity builds up around his body, and as it does this, he opens his eyes, which are now red and mechanical. His teeth become fangs. He turns to his left, his neck stretching out like elastic. '' ''C) Next shot is of Ty’s paws, as they scratch the metal floor, electricity dancing around them. '' ''D) We then see Ty on his knees, still groaning with his eyes shut and teeth gritted,, his upper body now metal, except for his head. Electricity is still charging all around him. The camera closes up on him, as his mouth stretches into a muzzle. E) We see a shadow on the wall of Ty’s lower half of his body. His back, butt, and legs are up in the air, as we see wires twirling around his lower half. A wire tail BURSTS out of his body, and his body falls off screen. A few sparks of electricity appear on the screen before… The Wirewolf is born. '' ''It growls in a very mechanized manner and pulls what remained of Ty’s clothing off of it. An EXTREME CLOSE UP is done of the creature. '' ''Next shot shows the hallway of the facility, as the metal door to the room Ty was in, is punched and trashed into the other wall, opening the room for the Wirewolf to now come out. '' ''The growling Wirewolf hunches his way out of the door, and starts prowling on its two legs, towards the camera. Soon his face is shown off-screen, and the camera follows him to get a worm’s eye view of his face. '' ''Next camera shot is of a cabin of some sort, showing a bed, a calendar on the wall, a aquamarine counter, and a door. The metal silver door opens up to reveal the Wirewolf looking around, still on the hunt. A close up is done of him as he grasps the door edges before a yellow light shines on his face, temporarily blinding him before he regains his sight. A robotic voice shouts out. SENTRY TWO You there, halt! WIORM'S EYE VIEW of Sentry Two, holding a flashlight. The Wirewolf ungrasps the door and turns away from the light. You are in a restricted area! SERIES OF SHOTS: A) CLOSE UP of the Wirewolf as it holds up a paw to shield its eyes from the light. It squints its eyes before he thrusts forward. B) TheWirewolf tackles Sentry Two to the ground, the flashlight falling to the floor. The camera shakes, as if the earth shook. C) The flashlight rolls around from the right before coming to a stop, light still shining out of it. D) The Wirewolf's ripping apart Sentry Two right on the spot, clawing out robotic parts from Sentry Two’s body. Sentry Two’s shadow is cast behind him as blue oil bleeds out of him into the air and it moves as he cries and flails, '' Attacking a servo officer, eh? Alright, you’re in real trouble, pal! Eh-OW! ''The Wirewolf as he lifts his head into the screen and holds Sentry Two’s head in his claw. There is a small stain of oil on his chest. Sentry Two’s red eye rolls back and forth as he laments his last words. '' Oh…oh…I should have stayed in the air… ''The Wirewolf moves his head upwards and then decides to bite the robot’s head. Electricity now dances around it. Du… Sentry Two is now silent. The Wirewolf puts down Sentry Two’s head as he stands up and wipes his snout. He turns to the camera, as if he knows we’re here, his red glowing eye gazing at us, his left arm covering his face. He then turns fully around and rears his head up high, standing tall and roars mechanically to the heavens. Fade to black. End of Sequence. Act Two FADE IN: |'EXT. CANIS LUNIS - NIGHT' We now return to the Canis Lunis facility, as the green moon lurks in the background, hiding from the cloudy and darkly-lit facility. The camera slowly closes up onto the facility, as if sensing a foreboding secret… Cut to a window within the facility. We hear a weak groan emit. The camera pans downwards to a curled up and shivering Ty Parsec, shaking and groaning on the floor in a fetal position, gripping his arms. Blue oil is underneath him. His once kept pompadour is now a big mop top. His shirt is ripped to shreds on his neck, arms and part of his torso and abdomen. His pants are only a little ripped, on the kneecaps. He stops shivering and gets on his hands and knees, still groaning. Cut to a camera shot of Ty standing up, a bit wobbly, as he groans and starts standing up from his hands and slowly gains his balance. Blue oil starts dripping from his hands from the stained floor. The blue oil comes from Sentry Two. Sentry Two himself is destroyed, his decapitated head lays next to his broken body. The camera zooms forward between Ty’s legs onto Sentry Two. '' ''Cut to Ty as he stops groaning and shrieks back, his arms dripping with oil. He’s confused and appears scared at the sight of Sentry Two’s dismembered body. '' '''TY PARSEC' Uh...wha...? Cut to a shot of Ty’s hands, still dripping with blue oil onto the floor. Sentry Two’s dismembered body is below them, spread eagled on the floor. '' What happened? (O.S.) ''Cut back to a full shot of Ty as he reacts numb for a minute before he falls down to his knees, the camera matching his speed. Ty kneels down at the sight of the robot body, staring at shock, groaning in fear and gaping in horror at the gruesome sight. Cut to the same bedroom the Wirewolf came into, as the camera pulls back to see Ty coming in, as if in a hurry. He leans into one side of the door, grabbing it for support before he nearly loses his balance and bumps into the other side. He regains his balance and walks to the bed, the door closing behind him. He places his hands on the bed. What's going on? Next shot is of the dimly lit hallway where Sentry Two’s body is, still lying a small pool of blue oil, in the corner of the screen.. We see shadows on the wall, and they belong to Team Lightyear. XR is in front of, Buzz, Mira and Booster. They walk down the hallway when XR suddenly speeds up to the corpse. Next shot shows us his quick reaction; a shocked gasp. Next shot shows Sentry Two’s body on the floor, and XR rolling up to it. '' '''XR' Another one! This is horrible! The rest of Team Lightyear approaches from behind to see the corpse. Oh, the technology! Tears fly out of XR's eyes and he flails his arms in a dramatic fashion. Oh, the brutality! Oh- He stops flailing his arms and crying after he spots something on the floor. Oh, wait a second, a reciprocating gyro rastor. I could use one of these. He picks up a gadget with a green lightbulb sticking out. Next shot shows XR holding the device upwards, as Mira walks into the screen from the left, her hands on her hips akimbo. '' '''MIRA NOVA' Ewww… XR puts the gadget away in his chest compartment. As he does this, Mira turns away, crosses her arms and glares in disapproval. Isn't that a little gross? XR, with hands on hips, turns to Mira, who's no longer glaring. XR Circle of life, my friend. Cut to Buzz, glaring with determination. BUZZ LIGHTYEAR NOS-4-A2 is back. He punches a hand into a fist. '' ''Cut back to a wide shot of the whole team. Mira, XR, check for points of entry, Booster, search for the other victims. I'll go save Ty. He laughs. I'll go'' ''TELL Ty, whoops. Act Three To be added. Category:Transcripts